There are many basketball systems designed for use at home currently available. Such a conventional basketball system may include multiple parts that require assembly by the user. A conventional portable basketball system may include a goal or rim, a backboard, a vertical support, a base portion, side supports, a trailing arm and wheels. Each of the parts are typically interconnected accordingly with screws or bolts. Disadvantageously, such systems have been found to require multiple tools in order to properly assemble the basketball systems such as wrenches, pliers, screwdrivers, sockets, etc. It has been found in some prior basketball system that the required tools include uncommon tools, such as deep-weld sockets, not typically owned by basketball system consumers. Moreover, the assembly of such systems may also require many tools having a variety of sizes and shapes, thus either requiring that the manufacturer supply the tools and increase the size, weight and price of the end product or requiring the consumer to purchase expensive tools for assembly of the system.
It has also been found that prior basketball systems typically include a large amount of parts that must be assembled by the consumer.
Therefore, there exists a need for a user assembled basketball system with a minimal amount of parts to assemble, and which may be assembled without tools.